Final Fragments
by MadHattess
Summary: Short stories and story beginnings I wrote in years past, rescued during a recent excavation of my HD.  Several different moods, from total crack to moderately serious.  Most feature Quistis, Seifer, or both.
1. No Reason

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy is owned by those Square-ish people, rather than my esteemed self.

Note:

I wrote all of these stories and story bits years ago and the only proof reading done on them was done by myself and is probably not as thorough as it should have been. I decided to set them out though, on the off chance that some of you would enjoy reading them. I do hope that's the case.

For Absolutely No Reason

What –really- happened in Time Compression

_That was the most horrible thing I have ever experienced. There were all these realities and almost none of them made ANY sense. How long did it last, anyway? Hyne, I've seen so many version of myself- I'm not entirely sure who I am anymore. I'm Seifer Almasy. I'm Seifer.. Amalsy… Siffer…_

-flash-

Fujin wore a simple, blue sundress. She had long ago disposed of her old uniform and dress jacket. She had found the courage to move on. Now she had found the courage to confess her love to the man who had always been **her** knight.

"Oh, love, guardian of my heart, I beseech thee listen to my entreaties. For yours is the strength of spirit, of honor, of destiny. Fate herself compels me to abide at your side, but her orders stand meaningless. For I should follow you were the gods themselves to descend and bid me leave. But one of your… "trademark smirks"… is worth eternal damnation."

-flash-

_That was the weirdest thing I've seen in a long time. I mean that beats…what the hell is Chicken Wuss doing?_

-flash-

Zell stared deeply into Seifer's green eyes. He hated him. He hated him with a passion. Passion, that was about to be fulfilled. The martial artist's body was hard with longing, tight with anticipation. "Seifer…" He put his hand on the other man's leg, tracking it slowly upward…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

-flash-

_That… that didn't happen… No way am I gay. And what the hell? Zell? Come on, is there anything less possible tha… oh shit._

-flash-

"I know the perfect thing to cheer you up, my darling." Selphie's smile was as bright as her dress. Seifer had been let back into garden, no questions asked, and had shortly confessed that ever since they were children he'd been in love with her. Ever since Selphie had been in the highest of spirits. She could never say so before, but she had been in love with the tall, blond warrior as long as she could remember… except for that period of time where she'd forgotten everything about him… and that tiny period where they'd been bitter enemies- but c'est la vie! This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the man whose children she wanted to bear

_Oh please, the sugary sweetness is going to make me sick in about two seconds._

-flash-

_Ha ha, Selphie, that's rich. I guess at least they couldn't think of someone worse than Chi-_

-flash-

Cid may have always seemed like an ordinary old man, a father figure- only he ran a school for mercenaries, but there was nothing ordinary about him now. The leather straps that made up his outfit stretched over his portly frame. They were black and red, just like the straps that made up the whip in his hand. He smiled a dark and threatening grin as he looked at the well built and well oiled man chained to his desk.

_-the scream of a frightened little girl—_

-flash-

_You… you bastard… if I ever… ahhhhh, my mind is burning. Goodbye cruel world, I shut my eyes to you at last…_

"Don't worry, Seifer, it's over now."

_Is that Quistis' voice? There was no flash, which must mean that she's found me! I'm finally going to be-_

Quistis wore an outfit that was eerily similar to what Seifer had recently seen on Headmaster Cid. It was an unsettling thought. "No, you're not real. You're just another one of those… those… things, those things that happen for ABSOLUTELY NO REASON!

-flash-


	2. On the Prowl

On the Prowl

Just to break the tension, 'cause you know, the boys do tend to choke when I'm the instructor sent to support them. Some choke in different ways than others. I have to say it was intriguing to see which of them would prove to be better. As I always thought, Squall and Seifer were both very strong…

When Squall faced Ifrit as prerequisite to the SeeD field exam the task had gone smoothly, routinely even. It had been… boring. It was one more bit of proof that I was right about his potential as a soldier. It's a pity it didn't prove any of the things I'd been especially looking forward to seeing. Everyone says that the Sorceress War we fought in is all the proof that could be needed. Squall and the rest of us won. Seifer lost. They think it's all so clear cut. Rinoa understands, and oddly enough it was with her cooperation that I finally got a lead into the truth that had filled my thoughts since before the whole mess started.

(flashback to Seifer's GF assignment)

The lightening struck the ground with a vengeance making a near constant wall of crackling power. The thunder acted as Heaven's drummer, announcing the army of energy's attack. Only a few places remained safe to shelter in. Quistis and Seifer took cover in one of these while she let him come up with a method of approach to conquer the lightening Guardian Force.

"The damn thing would be easy enough to take down if it weren't such a pain to approach." He looked at her with steely-green eyes and, naturally, a smirk. "Any brilliant ideas, Instructor?"

She shrugged, pretending boredom and aloofness. "You could always wait it out. He does let the storm rest occasionally."

Seifer's scowl deepened. "I don't like waiting."

The corners of Quistis' mouth twitched upward. "Either that or you could race through the wall of death. If that doesn't appeal, I'm sure you can think of something to pass the time."

"Like what? A game of cards?" He looked at her fiercely to see if that was indeed what she was suggesting. In the face of her expression which gave nothing away he couldn't hold on to the fierceness and only looked somewhat confused as he turned away again. It was when he had his back fully to her that she made her move. She set one hand on his near his neck while she sneaks the other around his waste to settle on his stomach. He went completely tense. "What are you playing at, *Instructor*?"

"I thought you were looking for a way to pass the time." He couldn't see the smile but he knew it was there and that it was anything but innocent. "I do believe your *instructor* could teach you one or two things that could prove… worthwhile."

He turned to face her without breaking contact with her hands. "Well, I've always been an avid learner and a model student, after all." His wolfish grin was a match for hers. "Teach me."

Conquering Quezacotl was nothing to conquering Quistis Trepe. Seifer Almasy was likewise a near impossible conquest. No clear victor was proclaimed before they had to go to the more mundane matter of battling a Guardian Force.

With feathered serpent in the bag and Seifer sworn to secrecy (it's not hard to ensure secrecy once they realize that complete secrecy is the only possible way it could happen again…) the pair returned to Garden. All in all, an enjoyable experience. Quistis couldn't wait to compare her favorite rivals. Now to guess the trick to loosening up Squall…

(back to the present)

Oh well, I gave it a shot. Captain Puberty wasn't quite ready and from what Rinoa tells me… well, you have to give the guy credit for his role in saving the world, I suppose. Thinking back, I can hardly be surprised. Hmm, I wonder where my favorite ex-student is these days. I'll bet there's still something I can teach him.

Fin


	3. Knights

Knights

"I'll be your knight!"

Seifer scowled. Edea wanted to laugh, but held it back. That could wait until she shared the story with her husband. It meant trouble, but that didn't make it any less funny, or endearing in a strained sort of way. That may have been the essence of Seifer: endearing trouble.

"Like you could be a knight, wussy-Zell." Someday he was sure he would be better at delivering

insults, but for today this would do.

Zell huffed and clenched his small fists. "I could too!" Seifer was thankful that Zell's comeback was even less clever than his insult.

"You're messing up the game!" Quistis shouted her annoyance. She could be a very patient little

girl, but she there were times when patience was forgotten entirely. She'd used a bit too much

of it on Seifer in her seven years of life to waste it on childishness like this that ruined perfectly

good play time. "We need a knight and Zell offered and you didn't. If you wanted to, you should

have said something earlier."

The way she so often knew why he did everything he did, really, really unnerved him. "Who said

I wanted to? I'm just saying wuss-boy can't be a knight." He had to do something convincing to

show that he wasn't interested, not jealous, not of *Zell* "I wasn't even gonna play the stupid game at all!" He stalked off trying to pretend interest in a perfectly empty piece of ground.

"Fine then," Quistis muttered to his back. She smiled brightly before Zell, "OK, you're the knight

and I get to be the queen!"

Cid had managed to approach without being noticed by anyone. This moment he chose to

announce his presence to Edea by whispering, "Don't most little girls want to be princesses?"

Edea answered calmly. She was never truly unaware of him after all. "Of course Quistis has always been more ambitious than most little girls." Time would show that was a slight understatement.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seifer poked a stick in the sand. He wondered why he always had to act that way. It wasn't like it really mattered who played what as long as it was fun, right? It wasn't really Zell's fault... in fact it was most definitely his *own* fault that Quistis had gotten angry. He growled a bit and made a decision. After all, there were lots of different roles a boy could play.

Meanwhile, Quistis had found that sitting on a pretend throne while her knight fought invisible enemies was not that fun. She had declared herself a 'warrior queen' and they took turns beating at a particularly threatening (not) tree.

She was completely absorbed in their battle and was caught completely off guard when arms circled her from behind and lifted her slightly off the ground. The arms could only hold her in the air for a moment, but as her feet touched the ground they showed no sign of letting go. Of course before that point she had figured out exactly who was behind, literally, this attack. "What're you doing, Seifer?"

"I'm kidnappin' ya. Come-on, Chicken-Zell, you're a knight so ya gotta try to rescue her!" Zell charged and Seifer had to release Quistis so that he could wrestle with the smaller child.

At first Quistis was caught up with the plot change. Soon though it dawned on her that she had lost out on an active role again and that didn't sit with her at all. She was about to complain about just that when she realized that things on the ground looked a lot uglier than they should. "Hey, you two, stop that!"

"Oh come on, Quisty, we was only playin'" Seifer stopped long enough to answer and long enough for it Quistis to see that Zell was crying, angry but crying. The smaller blond took off, undoubtedly to report Seifer's actions to Matron. "Crap! Stupid Chicken-Ze-"

"Don't call him that." Quistis frowned. "And you should have known better." Sometimes Quistis sounded more like a nagging parent than Matron did. Those times were invariably when Seifer would say something to her that he would regret.

"You should know better," he mimicked her. "I was just trying to make your stupid game a little fun. You guys aren't smart enough to have fun on your own." And with that he'd done it. There were two outcomes, either she'd be angry, or she'd cry. Oh, how he hoped she'd get angry. The punishment would be over far sooner in that case.

"You're the one that's stupid!" Seifer thanked Hyne, something he didn't do often, as she started her tirade. "You... You're... Oh!" She pushed his chest with both arms with a strength that surprised him and caused him to fall on his butt. He didn't even have time to stand again before she'd stomped away from him.


	4. Impressions of a Time

Impressions of a Time

_In His Eyes_

I look back on that time with confused feelings. That is of course a gross understatement, but I hope you'll forgive me that. Forgive me… I suppose that's what this whole mess was about. Hyne knows I wanted to be forgiven, but I didn't expect it. I wouldn't even ask for it. I would never ask for anyone to give what I wouldn't, and I wouldn't be forgiving myself any time soon.

That was a good portion of what went through my head as I sat listening to another group of accusers discussing my future or lack there of. Everyone who was really important was there. Leaders of every nation, leaders of the Gardens, and the 'Saviors of the World' were all sitting around that huge table. Even Matron had a pity place among the throng, though she was wearing a mask of empathy and misery, rather than rage and excitement that most of the others sported. Though I hated to see, her expression made me need to know what was shown on the faces of my old friends, the people I'd done my utmost to kill. The people I'd failed to kill… Their faces were a study of the human condition, I'm sure.

Squall, who'd so deftly transcended being my rival, had an expression that almost looked like indifference until you caught his eyes. He'd no doubt like to see me dead. I couldn't blame him for that. I felt the best thing they could decide for the both of us would be to let him end my miserable life himself.

Rinoa, for all that I'd done to her, only looked sad. That hurt so much more than Squall's anger. Between me and my bitch of a mistress, and those bastards in Esthar we nearly destroyed her life a dozen times. And what did she do to deserve that? Been in the right place at the right time to get screwed over, I suppose.

Chicken…Zell looked angry, but somehow it's halfhearted. Looking at them all, halfhearted seemed to be the day's theme. Hyne, but they all looked so tired. It was hard to draw the other emotions they felt from their faces and posture. Whatever they thought about me was buried as inconsequential in the face of overwhelming weariness.

That's when I nearly go myself prodded by an edgy guard with a live pain lance for breaking my silence. My time to speak was over and I had sworn my little remaining honor that I would wait in silence for my judgment. And I nearly lost it by laughing at this stupid thought that wouldn't leave my head. 'The guys save the whole damn world and you won't even let them take a vacation?'

I was carried through the session with thoughts of other places and a little of other times. It didn't really matter if I heard what was said. I'd find out sooner or later anyway. I was resolved to pay them no attention at all, when that little firecracker Selphie stood up and shouted for them all to stop. Some things can be ignored, but Selphie with something to say has never been one of them. I don't think I'll ever forget that little speech.

"Haven't we seen enough? Haven't we done enough? It's just got to be enough some time or else the war never really ended and we're just gonna keep killing each other until the next one starts, but then who can tell the difference?" She glared around at world leaders like they were little kids, caught one too many times with their hands in the cookie jar. "I don't… I can't…Oh, I'm just so sick of it I can't talk straight. I'm just so sick of all this anger, and hate, and blame. Can't we just all go home and start living again? Don't any of you have families," a sob caught in her throat and she only just squeezed the rest of the words from her mouth, "that you should be with instead?"

Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa and Zell were all over themselves trying to console her. Squall even spared her an anxious glance. That glance was returned by Quistis and both gazes became focused for the shared thoughts. From there the resolution seemed to spread through all six and all I could do was wonder how many of them realized what power threatened to level against them. I did, and I shivered at the thought of it, and only partly in fear.

Quistis stood, her gaze directly on President Arcen of Galbadia. "You have heard testimony of several witnesses that the accused could not be held responsible for his actions. Despite this you have held out for greater and greater sentences to 'make an example' of your chosen scapegoat." Finally being out of the line of fire, I could appreciate the beauty of when those blue eyes frosted over. Though, maybe I'd thought them beautiful before. I always did have a thing for flirting with danger… Realizing I'd missed some of what she was saying I pulled my thoughts together to refocus on her words. "You have even gone so far in your arrogance to claim that no one would mourn his loss just as no one would accept responsibility for him." I wondered how arrogant a claim it actually was. "Well, I am going to debunk your statement now and make an end of this sordid business. I would mourn him, if you were allowed to unjustly take his life. If it's necessary to move on from these mockeries of proceedings, I shall take responsibility for him."

I couldn't imagine what she was thinking. My closest guess was that she was just that angry. She was proving she'd say or do anything to get them. I almost wanted to cheer and almost wanted to shout at her and ask what the hell she thought she was accomplishing. From the looks on the Galbadians faces, they were leaning toward the latter option. It took them a moment to regroup. When they did, the president asked in a strained voice, "And what authority do you have to take responsibility for him?"

Well, they kind of had her there, didn't they? It's not like she could claim to represent Garden. We grew up together, but we were not family in any vaguely legal terms. She'd been my teacher but… that was little more promising than the other options.

Without hesitation and a completely straight face she told them, "He is my fiancé." And to think that if my body had reacted in some way other than shutting down in complete shock it could have all been over then. She really would say **anything** to spite these bastards.

_In Her Eyes_

If Selphie had not spoken, Rinoa would have. If not Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, or even I would have stepped up and demanded to know why we were still doing this. If none of us had found the nerve or the words Squall would have stopped it in our place. Somewhere, just like Selphie had said, enough had been enough.

Selphie's words touched us all. It's almost funny that after everything, the only thought every one of us had was 'Hyne, can't it just be over?' When she said it, no matter what else we were thinking, the only thing that mattered was that it stop right here.

Even so, I'm not sure where half the things I said came from. There was the me that was speaking, acting self assured in front of the world's most important people. Then there was the me that was shouting in the back of my head 'What the hell are you doing?' There wasn't much of an answer I could give me, especially after I claimed to be engaged to Seifer Almasy. I have no answer. I'm not even entirely sure why it worked. If they'd had the stomach to question me further I'm sure I would have backed down and begged them to believe it was all temporary insanity. Then again, the way I was feeling at the time, I might not have remembered how to back down. They let it pass, and the angry flush I'd been working up served to mask just how much I was blushing at my own claim. Life was going to prove… interesting.

_The Distance of Togetherness_

There was too much shock for there to be much conversation yet and I was grateful for that. I wanted to know what was going on as much as anyone else, but explaining was something I could go forever without.

The few things that could still be called mine were dropped off into an apartment I would be sharing with my one time instructor. I was here to prove that I was a good man, and if I could manage it, I would get away with murder. The thought settled over me like a blanket of needles: heavy, warm, and prickly.

"So, here we are," I don't think I showed any sign of being startled when she broke the silence, but I felt it. I could only manage to say nothing at all, so she went on. "It's a strange arrangement," another fine understatement, "but it's the one we're in. Give it and yourself a chance and maybe, just maybe we can move on. Please, Seifer, just play the part until you're not being watched anymore and you can go your own way again."

I looked at her and was surprised to find her eyes on the ground instead of on me, demanding my compliance. It was incomprehensible and maddening as hell. She'd stuck her neck out, Hyne knows why, for me and was asking me to give things a chance. "Why'd you lie for me? If you just wanted things over you should have just called for my execution. That was within Garden's rights."

She sighed and I wondered if maybe I'd asked a dumber question than I'd thought. "One death too many, I guess. Tomorrow I may get sent on a mission and I'll do my duty to garden and eliminate who I have to. I'm not going enjoy it. I won't be proud of it like I've made some great accomplishment. If I don't have to do it, I'll be grateful for the reprieve."

"A reprieve," I repeated and felt like maybe I understood just a little. I'd wished often enough that it was all over. Maybe for a few moments I'd even been so desperate as to imagine that it already was.

"Besides, I can't stand President Arcen. The sooner he falls from power and Caraway takes over the better. Not that I have any love for Rinoa's esteemed and estranged father. I just hate seeing men whose vision of the future ends with the night's dinner, with the power to lead a country- a country with a strong military."

I winced at that for more than one reason. Looking too far was assuredly as bad as only looking at the moment. Also, the Galbadian army definitely didn't have the numbers it boasted before I'd crossed its path. "Galdbadia isn't a threat anymore, not really. Esthar will be its watch dog for a long time to come. I'm sure Arcen won't outlast that. Caraway might not either."

Quistis sighed at that. "Yeah, you're right. I even realized it before, but sometimes I like to forget. The war hasn't ended, it's only gone cold. I get sick of hearing and saying it, but I guess that will just have to be good enough." I could only nod. She was right; things would just have to be good enough. In my case they were a sight better than they probably should be.

It had been a long day and I had a lot to think about. It was obvious that Quistis felt the same so without another word, we nodded our goodnights and retired to our respective rooms. I know I meant to get things sorted out in my head, but sleep claimed me quickly and mercilessly. It seemed like I'd only blinked my eyes and it was morning.

At first it wasn't apparent to my fully muddled mind, but within moments I became aware of what had awakened me. In irregular, but small intervals an altogether too happy laugh was coming from the front room. When I got up, I'm relatively certain I meant to tell it to stop. Finding the source however, stopped me cold.

Quistis Trepe, resident hardass, was sitting in front of the TV, laughing at a cartoon, the kind we didn't get to watch as kids. "Just when I think I've seen it all, you find a new way to knock me on my ass." I muttered it but she heard me anyway.

"I didn't think you'd get up so early." Her face fell into her 'regular' mask, looking serious despite the animated figures slapping each other around on the screen that was now behind her. It was ludicrous, it was all ludicrous, everything about my situation. Naturally I took the opportunity to laugh. She switched off the TV and started scowling and for a moment I wondered at my regret. Still looking annoyed with me she started talking 'business'. "I've got to get ready to report in. I'd suggest that today and the next you stay in the apartment. Let everyone get used to the idea of you before they have to get used to you for real again." She walked over to a suitcase sitting on a table next to the bathroom door and fished out her not-so-dress uniform before slipping into the bathroom for her shower.

It took a few moments to register but eventually my bad morning mind figured out that her things in a suitcase in the middle room meant that she'd taken to sleeping on the couch. My bad karma was increasing with every second I was here. I'd just have to move her things back to the bedroom after she left. Apparently I'd have a lot of time to kill so at least that was something to do. Until she finished getting ready and left I turned the TV back on and auditioned the couch that would be my resting place for however long Hyne willed. I wondered if this could really work or if one or both of us would go mad before Galbadia's eyes turned elsewhere. What was there to wonder? Of course we'd drive each other nuts in record time. She had always had the potential to be the most infuriating woman of my life and I was pretty sure I'd earned a similar title from her.


End file.
